Panterranism
Panterranism is a Utopian radical ideology in which totalitarianism, the integration of the person into the state, and the use of statolatry is utilized to produce complete stability and civil tranquility. Panterranism is so named because it is intended as a unifying ideology that operates separate of race, ethnicity, or nationality. In a similar way, it embraces no specific economic system or plan of social justice; it simply regards the feelings and will of the individual as greedy and something of κακλογος (kaklogos), or greedy and contrary to the will of the greater society. For the Panterran state, the greatest good and highest end is complete, unyielding stability and harmony for the society as a whole. The state of the individual is of little concern, as long as the entire system remains untarnished with violence and conflict. Utopianism Panterranism is essentially an attempt at Utopia. It is not the the pursuit of power for the sake of power. The oppressive policies of the State and the elimination of individual will is solely for the sake of providing stability and civil tranquility. The early Panterran thinkers had become disillusioned with the failures of liberal democracy and malevolent dictators at bringing about general happiness for the populace. It was decided early on that only absolutism could bring about such desired stability. Panterranists claim that, in the end, their ideology is more effective than even democracy at bringing about popular will, since the use of orthopsythosis makes all opinions the same as the will of the State. Theory ''Antistasis'' The Theory of Panterranism was first elaborated by the Archduke Joseph Lothringen of Kanjor around 2250 in his classic compendium of Panterran thought, Antistatis. The book outlines an number of concepts that had remained uncategorized previous to Lothringen's writings. These concepts tie together to fully explain the depth and breadth of Panterran thought. Lothringen claimed that the overwhelming problem with society is the existence of στασις (stasis), or the factionalization of society. He proposes, with historical evidence, that stasis is such a primal, deep cause of conflict that if it were to be solved, that society would reach a level of tranquility never found before. He also addresses the question of whether or not the need for freedom overrides the need for societal stability. Lothringen answers that although humans generally desire freedom, they quickly forget the need for it when they are presented with the safety and stability. In other words, humans by their very nature put the need for happiness and stability before the need for freedom. Administrative Absolutism In order to bring about αντιστασις (antistasis), or the lack of stasis, Lothringen puts forth a systematic Panterran doctrine aimed at the said goal. The most basic principle of Panterranism is Administrative Absolutism, the idea that all government and nation must be divided into sacrosanct sections completely separate of one another. As a whole, the nation is divided into sections named the αριστος (aristos) and the δημος (demos). The former is the ruling class and the latter is the ruled. Lothringen claims that this dichotomy is the most stable possible system of governance; the ruling class will do everything in its power to keep absolute power while the lower class is deprived of all possibilities for power because of the oppressive will of the aristos. Thus, Lothringen calls not only for the partitioning of society into two separate segments, but he demands that the upper segment have absolute control while the lower segment is left with no political power to speak of. Λογος The absolute power of the aristos is reinforced by the principles of κακλογος (kaklogos) and καλλογος (kallogos). These principles outline the control of language by the aristos. Kallogos is anything that the aristos allows to be thought or said. The language and very logic of the people, or λογος (logos), is under the administration of the aristos. Anything not part of the sanctioned logos is kaklogos. Lothringen wrote that kaklogos, the very act of thinking outlawed thoughts, breeds antistasis and friction between the gears of society. Both segments are under the principle of ουεκων (ouekon). That is, both aristos and demos are deprived of their individual will. Their desires and grievances are subjugated to the will of the whole. To enforce this principle, a thorough system of indoctrination and "brain washing" is utilized to the effect that all people, from their earliest age, are grown up with the idea that they live to serve the state. To think otherwise is to think a kaklogos. An interesting feature of Panterranism is that no one, not even a member of the aristos may think a kaklogos. Thus, although they are aware of their control and manipulation, the aristos contradicts this thought with the principle of ορθοψυθος (orthopythos). This is the idea that one can know two entirely contradictory facts but claim that they both do not contradict and that they are kallogos. For instance, the aristos know that they are censoring all kaklogos, but they simultaneously deny and, more importantly, believe that such censorship does not exist. The demos might know that rations have decreased over the last month, but they will believe that they have increased. This strange twist of logic is essential to the operation of the Panterran state, but it can only truly be grasped through empirical knowledge. History Panterranism arose in the mid XXIII century in Kanjor during a surge of nationalism and imperialism. An international movement of the time, retrospectively known as Omnipotent Statism, was sweeping through Terra. In Gaduridos a fascist government held sway for decades; in Alduria and Solentia an innovative ideology known as Nuncirism was on the rise; in Kafuristan, a type of administrative despotism thrived under the Economic Party. Kanjor was influenced by all of these ideologies, as it was a hub of international trading and learning. Panterranism most directly came from a movement known as Imperism that arose from a small group of wealthy merchants who desired protection from the constant civil chaos in the province Zanyal. A splinter group of aristocrats left the Imperist movement during the 60s because of the movement's focus on economics rather than political stability. It was then that Lothringen wrote his famous thesis Antistasis. The Panterranist movement then rapidly coalesced and laid control over all Kanjor within a matter of year. However, the forces of liberalism were still active in Kanjor. After only three decades of Panterran rule, revolutionaries almost entirely funded by international agencies of the Allied Countries succeeded in overthrowing the Panterranist state. The remaining Panterranists fled to Solentia, where they are currently holding sway with the help of the closely associated Nuncirist Movement. There is also a Panterran party in Beluzia, the Panterran Bloc. However, there was a Panterranist resurgence during the 2340's. The Nuncirists returned to Solentia and fought with the Panterranists for some time. However, in 2344, the two camps united and sealed Solentia in perpetual rule through an number of treaties and constitutional amendments. By 2346, the two ideologies partially united into the Archonist Movement, which is now the official ideology of Solentia. Practical Doctrine Panterran theory only outlines the most basic functioning of its society. For this reason, there have been several publications by prominent Panterran leaders concerning the actual practical means of producing a Panterran state. There are two common systems and several other less common, unorthodox systems that are criticized for twisting to some extent the original thesis of Lothringen. There is little infighting over the various systems and currently, the reckoning closest to application is that of the Platyn School. Orthodox Schools Ideas Common to Both Orthodox Schools Economics Generally, the orthodox schools treat economics with a certain amount of disdain. The unpredictability and stasis-promoting nature of the economy make it problematic to the extreme. The Panterrans deal with this problem by promoting an economy entirely focused on the production of war machinery and basic subsistence rations for the people. This way, the excesses of industry do not cause instability and societal friction. The economy is under complete control of the centralized state and just enough resources are made so that the populace does not starve. Other than that, all of the focus is on a war economy, which is one of the most simple and easy-to-maintain economies available. Society Society is structured into stable hierarchies. The obvious demos and aristos exists and the structure of the state forms political society down to the small town level. The family unit of the aristos is distorted by the needs of "proper-education." All children of the aristos are brought up in state-institutions from their earliest days. Parents exist in couples only to serve the state. Marriage is outlawed in some schools and procreation is the only legitimate purpose of sex. Among the demos, marriage is always allowed and children are raised by their parents, although there is mandatory state schooling until adolescence. For both the aristos and demos, media, art, and entertainment are entirely intended either as propaganda or as a "bread and circuses." Politics Politics are centered around the Administrative Absolutism principle. The variable between the schools is the internal workings of the aristos. The demos are always deprived entirely of political functions. Sophian School In this system, the highest authority is termed the "Pantamorph" (Παντα-μορφαι in Greek, meaning "all"-"shapes"). This entity, likely styled as a man, is in truth non existent, but through a feat of orthopsythosis, the aristos comes to take orders from him and to express his will ad infinitum. The demos and aristos alike work and live to serve the Pantamorph instead of their own will. Thus, the Pantamorph does not just symbolize the nation and state, he is the nation, state, and everyone in it. Next down the chain of command is the Gerousia (Γερουσια, meaning "elder council"). It is composed of a handful of the top officials, perhaps six in total. They "take orders" from the Pantamorph and thus express the greatest will of the state and define what is kallogos. The new members of the Gerousia are chosen by the extant members when one of the former members dies. Following the Gerousia is a massive system of bureaucracy composed of departments and a strict hierarchy. The heads of the departments are the members of the Gerousia. All of the departments are integrated so that following the Gerousia members, person of the aristos is below and above someone else in terms of authority. After the aristos ends, the demos begins. Here, these is no hierarchy, only workers. Each one answers to a member of the aristos and must unquestioningly act according to their will. Platyn School The Platyn (πλατυς, "wide") School is based on a broader decision making body and greater discretionary freedom for the aristos. The Platyn counterpart to the Pantamorph is known as the "Imperator." This figure is generally portrayed as a living, real person. However, the Imperator is, ironically, less powerful than his non-existent counterpart. More power and decision making force is placed in the "Comitia," the assembly of high ranking party members numbering around 200. Although the Imperator is free to make absolute decisions as he pleases, he is bound by the power of the Comitia to some extent. The bureaucracy in the Platyn system is more self-regulating, although it is by no means free from the direct commands of the Comitia and even the Imperator. Thus, although the hierarchy is still intact and the lower ranking are completely under the control of the higher ranking, each level is given the potential to make its own decisions rather than referring the questions to the higher-ups. The Unorthodox Schools These are the less common and least accepted of the various schools. They add certain principles not present in the orthodox schools that strongly vary the practical system of application. Aretist School The Arestist (αρετη, "honor") School is unorthodox in its focus on αρετη (arete), or honor, as a means of achieving antistasis. Although ouekon is important, it is diminished by the desire of the individual to achieve individual honor. However, by achieving honor, or arete, which can only be produced by the will of society, the individual actually ends up working only for the benefit of the state and the greater community. In addition, the Aretists hold that it is unnecessary for the Demos to be involved in this pursuit of honor since they will follow and accept the state without question. Only the upper classes, who are given power and thus ambition, must seek arete. The practical application involves a rather democratic system for the aristos that allows for them to gain glory and fame through their service or the state and their defense of the nation. All aristos are taught that the subjugation of the demos is worthy of honor and that the enforcement of stability and antistasis is the highest source of arete. There is a high leader, known as the metarch (μετα-αρχων, "beyond"-"ruler") who acts as a role model of arete and honor. He among all others is respected the most by society, and that is the sole source of his functional power and authority, for in the Arestist Panterran state, honor demands respect, and respect demands authority. Neo-Imperist School The Neo-Imperist School originates from a rebirth of Imperist thought within the Panterran movement during the early establishment period in Solentia. It is nearly identical to the Orthodox schools except that it emphasizes the idea that the state promote a prosperous economy in addition to stability. The intention is that the people be drugged and kept in pleasant circumstances in order to keep the appeased. There is very little excess industrial wealth not because of wars, but because of low productivity of the populace. The Neo-Imperists claim that the principle of "war is peace" or "polemerene" (πολεμος-ερηνη, "war"-"peace") is contradictory to the goal of antistasis, since they consider international conflict just as detrimental as internal, societal problems. Neo-Panterran School Neo-Panterranism is a recent development in Panterran thought advocating a return to the purer, core ideals of the movement through a removal of all extraneous aspects of Panterran doctrine. In addition, Neo-Panterranism rejects recently developed ties between the Nuncirist and Panterran movements, believing the Nuncirist movement to be a "contemptible and loathesome abomination," to quote the school's founder, Maximillian von Hofstadher. Unlike the orthodox schools, Neo-Panterran doctrine embraces control of the demos through hallucinogenic and psychoactive drugs and a stronger focus on the destruction of the individual. The school also places emphasis on the expansion of the Panterran state both through hegemony over foreign nations and their conversion to Neo-Panterran doctrine. Some scholars have labelled Neo-Panterranism as a "fundamentalist" interpretation of the movement, but the Neo-Panterran movement has avoided this language. Archonism The Archonist Movement, a variation of Panterranism, is now the ruling ideology of Solentia. It was, until 2344, only a fringe Panterran sect that did not gain any attention because of the unpopularity of their ideas with the general populace. But once the Panterrans took Solentia, Archonism seemed ever more popular until it was officially adopted. Memorable Panterran Quotes Melvin Lanchester *"I ask you, my friends, whether it is better to have the freedom to live in pain, or to have no choice but to live in comfort" --during a speech at the Kanjoran Assembly in 2270. *"Panterranism is true...because the common man would rather serve in heaven than rule in hell" --during the Fourth International Conference. *"Just as a campfire burns hotter than a thousand candles, so the unified state is more glorious than a million individuals" --during the Fourth International Joseph Lothringen *"Why is it that people feel their opinions, as insignificant and arbitrary as they are, to be more important than the happiness of a unified nation, than stability and glory?" --from Antistasis. *"It is unfair to judge Panterranism with any past authoritarian or fascist ideology, because all of those have been tainted with the modest streaks of liberalism and individualism. Panterranism is not make of people, it is made of a state." --from Archon. External Links *International Panterran Organization Category:Panterranism Category:Political Philosophy